Hello
by Snow Rubies
Summary: Miku is in a drought. She finds herself in front of an exclusively female sex shop for her newest addition to her collection. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

You know there are just some things that Miku thought she would never do like go to space, suddenly combust, or step foot in an adult store. There's a first for everything it seems because Miku was standing right outside of "Eve's Paradise" an exclusively _female_ sex shop.

She wasn't dared to do this or just happened upon it. No, she was here of her own free will, and for a reason. Her career has been largely successful over the last few years. She was swimming in popularity and heaps of money, but her love life was seriously lacking. Not a single person man or woman had asked her out even, on account of the fear of being attacked by the fans for 'taking their precious Miku away'

So, that's why she was here. Screw love life. She hadn't been able to have an orgazm in months. She was literally rotting away because of the largest drought ever. No, drought doesn't even cut it anymore. It is like being in the Sahara Desert for five years without water. She needed an orgasm, or twelve, and she needed it yesterday

She walked through the door a little nervous that someone would recognize her through the contacts and wig. What a mess that would be. 'Pop Star seen in a lesbian sex shop'. The lighting was scarce at best. There were a few rooms at the back labeled 'Private, see associate for entry'. An accurate description of the walls would be like a candy shop that only sold suckers. The walls were labeled with things like Venus butterflies, vibrators, strap-ons, and not your average sex toys. A sales women came up to her, quite enthusiastically, and said "Welcome to Eve's Paradise is there anything specific that you are looking for".

Once Miku gathered her pride and smashed it with a hammer, she said "I just...nnneed something."

The sales women looked like she pitied her. "Oh, honey. Tell Casandra what's wrong."

She couldn't find what to say to her. She couldn't just say 'I'm a famous pop star that hasn't been on a date in years and really needs a good orgazm.' "I'm in a drought." She settled on telling her.

Oh, ok. Do you have any preferences?"

She did and that was a problem. She needed something different. Something that she didn't already have in her growing collection of sex toys. " I need something different."

Casandra immediately steered her toward the section labeled 'not your average sex toys.' She pulled out a box and asked "How do you feel about pain?" The box was full of clamps.

Miku was appalled that someone could like such a thing. She shook her head no."Alright then. How do you feel about giving up control? "

Miku's eyes popped up at the suggestion. She wondered how that could work since she had to do it herself. " Oh, yes. You like that idea. So, now the question is how...OH! That'll work. How about phone sex?"

Miku was unamused, "I don't think that will solve my problem." She could just do that herself for free. Millions of people would give there lives for such an experience with her.

"No, dear. This is no ordinary vibrator. It will definitely work." She handed Miku the box.

The title read 'magic act'. She read the back of the box,'Do you want that magical moment? Are you tired of the ordinary? The the magic act vibrator and headset is for you. This device comes in two parts, a six inch silicone vibrator and a wireless headset. This device has no controls or an on switch. You have no control over it, but someone else does. You simply have to put on the headset, push the button below the left ear, and wait.' Miku was intrigued by this. She smiled a little, and Casandra steered her over to the cash register. "That'll be 59.96. And thank you for shopping at Eve's Paradise. May all your endings be pleasure filled."

And that is how she ended up here. Miku was sitting on her bed cross-legged staring at the box. 'why did I even do this? This a new low even for me... But it can't be that bad right? I'm kinda desperate.' She grabbed the box and opened it. She pulled out the headset first, which looked surprisingly exactly like her head phone microphone she would wear for performances sometimes. She pulled out the vibrator next. It was no different than any of her others except for a small wire running down the middle.'That's probably how it's controlled.' She then pulled out a very little piece of paper labeled directions. She read, "1. Put on headset. 2. Get comfortable. 3. Push the button under the left ear. 4. Wait. Well that seems simple enough." She grabbed the headset. Put it on. Laid down on her bed. Pushed the button and waited. It only took a few seconds..

"Hello." A very confident, feminine voice sounded through the headset.

" Umm...hi?" Miku was terribly nervous. She'd done it by herself many times, but adding a different person was nerve-wracking.

She heard a little restrained giggle. " You sound nervous."

" I've nnnever done this before." Oh great now I am stuttering. She probably thinks I'm a little virginal girl sitting here in white who just mistakenly turned this thing on.

" Really? Not even with a girlfriend?"

"wha - girlfriend?! Why would I..." This woman was obviously very blunt. I suppose you would have to be in her line of work.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would have been into girls given the circumstances."

" That's not... No I mean I really do...But just so bluntly...I.."

She giggled again."You sound so cute. So, in the interest of getting to know you, how about we play a game? She you don't feel so awkward hmm?"

Relived for a change in subject Miku said, "That sounds like a great idea. What do you-"

The woman interupted her. "Let's play truth or dare. I'll go first. Let's start with something harmless. How do you like to be touched?"

Miku's eyes went wide, "That doesn't seem harmless to me."

"It'll be very useful for me later, but you could always go with a dare."

This woman had such arogance in her voice it made Miku shiver. "I think that would be much worse. Hmm...let's see. I guess...I like...light teasing touches." This was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. She was just waiting for her to laugh.

"hmm...so you like being teased. I'll remember that."

That shocked the embarrassment right out of Miku. This woman was positively wicked. "I guess it's my turn. What would you do i-"

"I choose dare."

"But I didn't even finish my question. Hmf." She pouted.

"Now, now. Good girls don't pout and whine darling."

"How do you know I was pouting? Fine. I dare you to tell me where you are."

There was a short pause,"I'm not supposed to tell you that, but my house in Tokyo." She wispered the last part. "Now, as for light touches, might I ask where you like thoes touches?"

"You may not."

She clicked her tongue a few times." How am I supposed to help you darling if I don't know where to touch."

" I'm sure you could figure it out." She sure as hell wasn't going to tell this woman specifics.

" Is that a challenge?"

You could almost be certain that she was smirking. Miku didn't respond to her.

"Challenge accepted. Lay down, close your eyes and let me do all the work. Don't be afraid to tell me what you like."

Miku did as she was told. She heard rather than saw the vibrator move towards her face. She breathed in and out feeling like a nervous child. Her earlier nervousness had been replaced with a new sensation. She couldn't focus on anything other than the anticipation.

She wondered what this woman looked like. She seemed young, fairly cocky, but somehow graceful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of circles being drawn on her stomach. "How does that feel?"

Miku unconsciously opened her legs a bit. The rod slowly made it's way up her body between her breasts. She wanted to rip her clothes off and feel these delicious little vibrations right on her skin, but she was left immobile after the first touch.

The rod moved past her breasts and rested on her pulse point for a while. "That feels good."

A smug laugh, "See, now was that so hard?"

Miku could picture this phantom woman above her now. Her soft hands in her hair while she sucked on her pulse point and collar bone. She wished she would go lower, even just a little bit.

"Take off your top darling, if it is still on. You might as well get rid of the bottoms as well. Save us some time." You could hear the suffling on the other end of the line.

Miku was quite glad at the moment that she didn't wear a bra today. It just made it that much easier and faster. The cool air pricked at her overheated skin. She felt that just a single touch could make her explode. The rod moved slowly over to her mouth. Miku didn't and still doesn't know why, but she took that rod right into her mouth.

"You are beautiful." the woman said almost as if she knew what she done.

The rod moved down to her collar bone. She let out a strangled little moan. She felt like she was going to die and they hadn't even gotten to the sensitive bits yet.

"No. If you are going to moan, let me hear it. Don't restrain yourself."

When that rod made it's way down to her breasts, she didn't restrain herself. She would only draw cirles around them. She started pleading the woman to touch her nipples. "Hmg...please." She couldn't bring herself to actually say it.

"Now darling, how am I supposed to know what you are pleading for if you don't tell me? You must tell me clearly and extra points if it's done dirtily."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't take it. " I want you to touch me."

"But where and how, my darling?"

Darn. She couldn't get away with just that. " I...I want...I want you to...touch...my-"

" Your what darling?" She moved the rod dangerously close to her nipple then pulled it away.

She exploded. " Damn it! I want you to touch my nipples! I want you to touch me, fuck me, just do it for the love of God!"

" I give that answer a solid 6. You can do better than that." She ran the rod so lightly over Miku's nipple she could hardly feel it.

Looks like she'll have to bring out the big guns. " Ohhh god. Please abuse my nipples. Make them red and raw. Don't stop there though. I want you to feel how wet I am for you. I want you to fuck me hard. I need you to." Miku could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

Pant "You are" Pant " doing this wrong. I am supposed to be arousing you." She swallowed hard. " 10 dear. A solid 10."

"hmm!" She could finally feel those glorious vibrations on her nipples.

" I want you to imagine my lips. Right there."

Oh and she could. Just imagining her tongue rapping around her stiff rosy nipples was turning her into a moaning mess. She couldn't stop the waves of euforia traveling straight to her core. She wanted to see this woman desperately.

The vibrator abandoned her nipples and went down to where her panties should have been, if they hadn't have been violently torn off earlier. Miku shuddered at the fact that soon she would be feeling these vibrations in criminal places.

"Should I do it? Are you ready to be fucked?"

She didn't answer. It slowly, agonizingly kept going down.

" I would positively love to run my tongue over your gorgeous pussy. Sing for me angle." She just barely touched her clit a pulled away.

"Ahhh? Why did you stop?"

"I plan to stick to what I said . Remember? You like being teased." She ran it over her clit a little harder this time.

"Ahhh! Please more." She greatly regretted tell her she liked to be teased.

She moved the rod in a line from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit. " Oh darling surely you didn't lie to me, but it seems like you want things a little rougher." To further prove her point she pushed down on her clit hard.

Miku let out an ear shattering scream. Surely the neighbors heard her. "What whould you do if I said I did?"

"It is my job to pleasure you princess. I would do whatever it is that will make you scream."

The tip just barley lined her entrance. She moaned loudly, and the it slipped inside her dripping with her natural lubricant. She heard a rather feminine squeal from the other side of the line. At least she knew she wasn't alone.

She wonered if this was a regular occurrence or something reserved solely for this particular call, something that had never happened before.

"You're beautiful."

Miku exhaled. "You – You don't know that."

"You're beautiful," she repeated.

She had neither the time nor the focus to argue her point. She could feel the vibrations deep inside her. She grabbed the corners of her bed with both hands, steadying herself as the device surged in and out. The first few times, it went all the way in and then all the way out, teasing her and testing her. She was grinding her teeth, aching for release, aching for the moment her senses would come together and then fall apart.

The device move around inside her. Hitting her at different angles until Miku let out a high pitched squeal.

" There it is." Her mystery woman said.

Once she found that spot within her it was all over. She pounder her hard making sure to hit that spot every time. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew she needed something harder, darker, and faster, and lord she was giving it to her.

Miku dug her nails into the bed as she slid in and out of her. The force combined with the second-by-second collision of what was happening and the possibility of more, had her delirious. There was only the growing chance that one of these thrusts would eventually unravel her from the bottom up.

She breathed out, moaning and gasping for dear life.

She hoped these sounds turned her on. She hoped these sounds drove her over the edge of no return.

She hoped these sounds would ingrain themselves into the depths of her memory, where she'd be forced to remember this night, where she'd be forced to remember her.

In the mist of all of this, she felt a little glimmer in her stomach. A little ember that was being fanned into a wildfire that exploded every nerve in her body.

Miku tossed her head back, knocking the daylights out of her as she slammed it against her bed. She cried out – chest heaving and heart racing – caught in wave after wave of rapturous triumph. Her face and hair was covered in sweat. She shook and quivered and practically bit a hole through her bottom lip.

The feeling consumed her wholly, so much so that she barely registered her partner's mirroring reaction.

The world came crashing down moments latter. She was still Miku the famous pop idol. She was still in her room. She was still in a call with a stranger that turned her inside out.

She could hear the woman's breathing calm down. This stranger. She could easily be a stalker, or a murderer. The thought scared her but excited her all the same.

"It's technically against the rules to ask this, but I would love to do this again. My darling Miku."

That's it. Her life was over. Might as well hand in her resignation now. She knew, and there is no way anyone would keep quiet about this. " I beg you. Please don't say anything about this."

She laughed a little. " Miku you are so dense. This could ruin me to. Actually, I am quite surprised that you don't recognize my voice. Goodnight my little song bird."

"WAIT!" She had already ended the call. "Shoot, I didn't even get her name. How could this ruin her? I'm the famous pop star here. Oh, the headlines tomorrow will be atrocious."

Miku was interrupted from her panic by her cell phone ringing. "Oh a text."

 **Luka:**

 **Miku, make sure you turn off the headset to save battery life.**

" There is no fucking way."


	2. Chapter 2

She had to know. Was her mysterious woman no other than Luka Megurine? She tried to gather her senses. She could not be talking about what just happened right? It could just be a coincidence. She texted her.

 **Miku:What headset?**

 **Luka:The one you use to preform. We have a concert tomorrow, and you tend to forget to turn it off after practice.**

Oh praise God. It was just a massive coincidence. That's a relief. Well...actually this might be worse. Now there is someone out there that she doesn't know who knows that she uses a sex line. She still didn't prove that she wasn't a mass murderer. Plus, if they know anything about her, they know that she has a concert tomorrow. Her life could be in literal danger tomorrow night. She needed to know who this person was at all costs. She put that headset back on, determined to find out who this person was.

"Hello." the same voice greeted.

"Who are you?" This was no time for manners. This person could be literally plotting her death as they speak.

"I see you just couldn't stay away. How's it going princess?"

The sass bothered her. Plus, she blatantly avoided the question. " I need to know who you are."

"No can do sweet heart. That would get me fired, and I quite like this job." It was quite enjoyable for a side job. She got to make hundreds of women cum. Sometimes even cumming herself. Not a bad deal.

"Are you coming to my concert tomorrow?" Better to know if she would need a bodyguard sooner than later.

"You've gotten suddenly blunt my dear. Yes, I was planning on it."

"Don't." That was the nice version. A more accurate version would be ' If you come tomorrow, don't plan on coming back unharmed and still a free citizen.'

" Why that is quite selfish of you. Denying a fan the right to see her idol. I could just cry."

" I don't know you, and I like my life thank you."

" Why dear...do you think my presence is a danger to your life?"

"It very much is."

" I'm sorry dear, but I already have the VIP passes. See you tomorrow."

Oh shit.

The first thing she did that morning was call her producer and have him rake in as much security as possible, as well as a few(8) personal body guards. She may not be able to prevent her from coming to the concert, but that doesn't mean that she will let her anywhere near her.

Rehearsals were painfully long. In actuality, they were about as long as always, but she was worried about how tonight would go. So worried in fact, that she kept messing up the lyrics and dance moves to many songs. In the dance break of Magnet, she straight up slapped Luka across the face.

'Enough of this. Everyone go rest. I can take care of the rest of this' their producer said.

Miku leaned down toward a pained Luka on the floor. "Oh god, are you OK."

"Jeez. What's wrong with you today Miku?" She was cupping her red cheek.

She helped Luka up. " I'm a little nervous about tonight."

Miku walked her to her dressing room. "That is very unlike you. You have preformed literally thousands of times all over the world. Why is this one any different?" She sat down on her favorite couch she had in her dressing room.

Miku started fiddling with her hands and became very interested in the floor. " Can...I tell you something... and you won't judge me for it?" Luka motioned for her to sit on her couch next to her. She sat, but maintained her fascination with the floor. "I think someone is going to try to kill me."

Luka's eyes shot up. That was unexpected. " Why would someone hurt such a darling little songbird?"

Miku blushed a little at the compliment. " Someone's been talking to me. I don't know them, but their coming to the concert tonight. With backstage passes no less. I'm worried that they may kill me."

Luka hugged her hard. " Then, they will have to go through me. I won't let anyone hurt a single hair on your head. The extra security will sure help too."

"Thanks Luka."

The concert went something like this. Whenever Miku was on stage, Luka was watching and waiting for her in the wings. When Luka was on stage, she told Miku to stay in the wings where she could see her and wait for her. Miku wasn't left alone for a single second. Whenever they both had a break, they were in their new combined dressing room with at least two guards outside the door.

It was after the concert, and they were in their new dressing room. " See, Miku. Nothing went wrong. All hairs still in place." She patted her on the head like a puppy.

" I guess so." The red mark on Luka's face was still noticeable. Miku lightly ran her fingers over it. Luka physically recoiled. " I still feel bad about that, no matter how many times you say that it's fine."

Luka sat on her couch. " It really is fine though. Accidents happen."

She sat down with her. "Yeah...But I still want to make it up to you. How about you come over to my house, and we can have a sleepover like we used to."

Luka laughed. " Are you sure this isn't just a convenient reason to have a sleepover? You always did like sleepovers."

Miku tried her best puppy face. "Pwweas."

Luka melted. " Ok. Ok. Just put that pitiful face away."

Luka made sure that one of the guards drove them to Miku's house. Better for Miku that she be on the cautious side. When they got there, Miku dragged Luka to her room. Luka didn't know what she was expecting her room to look like. It was the embodiment of Miku. The walls were white with teal stripes towards the ceiling. The carpet was white. Her bed was a pretty mixture of black, teal, and white. The moonlight shown through her teal drapes making the entire room look teal.

"Welcome to my room. Would you like to take a bath first or should I?"

" I would love a bath. Do you by chance have anything I could change into?"

Miku hadn't thought about that. Sure her shorts and underwear might fit her, but there was no way she could fit Luka's boobs in anything that she owned. Plus, Miku normally only wore lingerie or negligees to bed. "I think my underwear and shorts might fit you, but" She gestured to her boobs "Those might be a problem."

Luka looked over Miku's frame. Miku's boobs were considerably smaller than Luka's D cup breasts. Miku was also a petite girl. She probably wouldn't fit in Miku's underwear or shorts. "Well if it is alright with you, I don't mind sleeping in my bra and underwear."

Miku blushed a little. " That's fine. I normally only sleep in lingerie or negligees, so it won't be a problem."

Luka knew what she meant, but just couldn't help picturing Miku in sexy lingerie. The thought set her aflame. "Now that that is settled, where is your bathroom?"

" Second door on your right. Feel free to use anything that I have."

"Thanks"

Luka left her room to go find the bathroom. While she was gone, Miku tried to figure out what she should wear to bed. She knew Luka said it was fine, but she didn't know if she felt comfortable wearing her lingerie in front of her. She eventually picked out one of her favorites, a lacy black and purple set that was shear in some places to make it look like cut outs of butterflies, because she decided that sleeping in her lingerie with Luka around was not that much different from sharing a dressing room with Luka. She set it out and waited for Luka to get out of the shower.

At the same time, Luka found the bathroom. " Now where does she keep her towels?" Luka started rummaging through places she thought the towels might be.

"Maybe in this drawer?" She opened a small drawer and closed it quickly after. Miku seemed to keep her extra vibrators and the like in there. " I didn't think that Miku was old enough to have such things." Curious, she opened it again and examined it's contents. She had three rabbit vibrators, four regular vibrators, five vibrating bullets, two dildos, and one set of vibrating panties. "Gees. I never knew Miku was this horny."

That flame that had died down since thinking of Miku in lingerie suddenly came back full force. Not only was Miku this horny, but she had actually used all of these. All of this stuff has been in intimate contact with Miku. Luka picked up a teal vibrator. " It looks just like her hair...I'm sure she wouldn't mind, as long as I clean up after."

Miku was worried. She didn't hear the water, and it had been some time since Luka left. Miku decided to go check on her to make sure she was alright.

As Miku was walking down the hall, she heard a faint familiar sound. It wasn't the water, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was about ten feet away from the door when she heard Luka scream her name. She ran to the door, knocked quickly, and burst into the room.

Luka saw a frantic Miku looking around like there was a murderer around. Luckily, Luka had at least enough time to pull the vibrator out of herself and hold it behind her back.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream."

It looks like she could have been a little quieter. " Oh nothing really. I just couldn't find the towels and you didn't respond the first few times." Great excuse Luka.

" Oh, well you could have come got me but whatever. I'll bring you in a towel. Go ahead and get in the shower."

"Thank you." She closed the door and Luka turned on the water. She made quick work of cleaning the vibrator and putting it back where she found it. She got in the shower and cursed herself. It would probably be uncomfortable to sleep in the same underwear she had just came in. Miku came in with her towels. " Hey, Miku? Do you think I could wash my underwear? They are a bit sweaty from the concert." Man she was just on fire with great excuses today.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll just wash them while you shower." She made a move to grab the panties from the floor.

"NO! No, I couldn't trouble you with that. I'll do it myself. It'll give me something to do while you shower anyway." She tried to play it off like she was being nice, but she really just didn't want Miku to find out why they needed to be washed. She was by no means a reserved or clean girl when it came to cumming.

" Alright then. I'll leave you to it."

Luka showered quickly in fear that Miku might come back and try to wash her panties. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to knock on Miku's door to tell her she could shower now. She stopped short when she heard gasps and moans coming from her door. "I suppose Miku really is this horny." She tried to pry herself away to give her her privacy, but those gasps and moans suddenly turned into sentences with her name in them.

"I wonder what Luka would think of this? Here I am with my fingers shoved into myself while Luka's only a few feet away in the shower. She would probably think I am dirty for doing this with her in the house, but I just can't help it. I've been so worked up since last night." That phantom woman had really awoken something in her. Something she was very happy with. She was quickly reaching her peak. The fact that Luka might hear her turned her on greatly. " Mm-hmm...that's it...just a little more...Luka...might hear...LUKA!"

Luka was shocked to hear her scream her name while orgasming. Shocked and pleasantly surprised. She felt something in her. Something that made her want to hear that scream again. She decided to play a little unfair, and do the same thing Miku had done to her earlier. She slammed open the door, "Miku. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Miku yelped a bit at Luka's sudden entrance. She put her hands behind her back and wiped them off in the carpet. " Oh, I...I'm fine. I just..." come on Miku think of an excuse." I was just... Making sure you were out of the shower."

Luka mentally snickered. Miku was a terrible liar. " Well I am. Would you mind showing me to your washing machine? Then I'll leave you alone to shower."

Miku got up shakily. " Alright, this way." She lead her to her laundry room, not at all concerned that she had her underwear hanging there. " Here you are. Feel free to make yourself at home while you wait. I'm going to shower."

Luka washed her undergarments at the highest possible soil level, and left to go investigate Miku's room while she waited. She saw a little wet spot on the floor. She knew what it was from and simply avoided stepping in it. Miku lived a surprisingly simple life for a pop star. She had a simple two bedroom house, her's and the guest room, with one bathroom and an adequate sized kitchen from what she saw of it. While she was twiddling around with some spiked ball that was probably a back massager, she saw a familiar headset in Miku's nightstand. She grabbed it and found the six inch silicon vibrator under it. "Oooo, I could have some fun with this." She put the vibrator on top of her nightstand, and put the head set on. " Miku is going to freak out."

When Miku got out of the shower she heard the washing machine ring. " I should go tell Luka her laundry's ready." She put on her lacy butterfly lingerie and walked to her room, knowing Luka was in there by the grumbling. " Hey Luka your clothes are done." She opened the door and found Luka trying to operate the headset that goes with her vibrator. She stood completely still, staring at the headset.

"Oh hey Miku. How on earth do you work this thing? I can't seem to figure it out."

Miku was very fidgety. " Oh that old thing? It's been busted for a while now. I was planning on sending it back for a refund."

This was her chance. Luka said in her most seductive voice, " But if my little songbird does that, we won't be able to play anymore darling."

Miku jumped back. "How could you possibly..."

"Miku darling, I have made this as obvious as I could. You really are dense." Luka said as she ran a finger over her left cheek.

" I..I don't." Miku was confused and panicking a little. There was just no way it could be Luka.

Luka sighed, "Let me put this as plainly as possible. You bought the magic act vibrator headset combo yesterday from who knows where. You went home and tried it out nervously. You stuttered a lot. The woman tried to make you feel at ease by playing an oh so innocent game of truth or dare. You said that you liked light teasing touches, but refused to say where. Then she made you orgasm. She knew who you were the whole time. I text you shortly after that you should turn off the headset. See a correlation here."

Miku just looked at her dumbfounded. " But...it can't be you."

Luka rolled her eyes and grabbed Miku's face. "I, Luka Megurine, am the woman who made you orgasm yesterday. I work part time for a female sex line."

" But that woman, threatened my life." Miku was still in shock.

"I never said anything of the sort. I said I was coming to the concert with a VIP pass. Which, in a sense, is true. Being a performer I had to be there."

Miku sat down on her bed feeling a little dizzy. "Why didn't you tell me that? I was so worried."

"Miku think about that for a minute. One you are world famous. Dozens of people could be after your life at any given point. How was I supposed to know that you meant me? Two, if I told you that I was the one who got you to orgasm yesterday, you would have freaked out and wouldn't have been able to do the concert."

"I suppose that's true." She said pacing in the middle of the room. Miku was finally buying into the idea.

Luka's face went right back to seductive. "Now that that's over with. Would you mind explaining why you were moaning my name a few minutes ago?"

Miku blushed bright red. " I was just...you know...it's not like...stupid Luka."

Luka giggled, "Never took you for a tsundere Miku. You shouldn't hide what you are thinking darling. I think you need to be taught a little lesson." Luka stalked towards her like a lion going for its pray. In one swift move she managed to close the door, lock it, and slam Miku against it. She heard her yelp a little from the force. "It is my job to pleasure you princess. I would do whatever it is that will make you scream."

"L-l-luka...Be gentle with me...Wait a minute." Miku had an epiphany. That sound she heard earlier from the bathroom. "Luka, did you use one of my vibrators?!"

Luka licked up Miku's neck and around the shell of her ear. " You're not the only one with urges dear. I cleaned up don't worry." She nipped her ear. " I never thought that you were that horny though. You should have just asked for help."

Miku was breathing heavy at this point. As if the advances weren't enough, she was in her, admittedly sexy, underwear and Luka just had a towel wrapped around her. She was still worked up and since Luka offered. She tried to look bashful but sound seductive." Would you mind then?"

Luka gave a low chuckle. " I have told you so many times now. I will do whatever it is that will make you scream." She slammed her lips on Miku's so hard that their teeth clashed. Not soon after Miku's tongue invaded her mouth. She grabbed Miku's ass and lifted, so that Miku would wrap her legs around her. Luka pressed her hard into the door so that she would feel a little bit of pressure on the space between her legs.

Miku moaned, happy for that bit of pressure. She took one of Luka's hands off of her ass and directed it to her breast. Luka had started suckling on her collar bone." Sorry that they're not that big but-"

"Stop. Your breasts are just as fantastic as the rest of your body plus," She squeezed her breast." They are really sensitive." That was certainly true. Any contact with her breasts at very least would cause a gasp from Miku. "However much that I like your choice in underwear, I think that it would look much better off." She reached behind Miku to take it off, but couldn't find the clasp.

Miku just grinned. "Having trouble Luka. Let me help." Miku snapped off her front clasp bra setting her breasts free.

"You just keep surprising me. First a collection of sex toys, then masturbating to me, now this. I don't think that you are as pure as people think you are." She latched onto a nipple.

"Ohhh! Have to...keep up...the image."

Luka directed her towards the bed and laid her down. She crawled up the length of her body chucking her towel off as well.

"Wow! Luka your boobs really are huge!" With Luka now naked she was sure that none of her things would have fit her. She was enraptured with them.

"Hehe, would you like to touch them? Go ahead."

Miku tenitivly grabbed a boob. It was soft and squishy. She tweaked a nipple experimentally.

Luka jumped a bit. "Enough of that. It's your turn first." She ran her fingertips down to her panties. " Would you mind if I kissed every inch of you?"

"You don't mean..."

She nodded running a finger over her panties. Miku stayed quiet. Luka hooked her fingers around the purple lace and pulled. " Do you feel like having a little fun my songbird?" Luka tied a spare hair ribbon Miku had around her eyes.

"Luka?"

"Don't worry dear. I'm not going to leave you." She tied the other ribbon around her wrists and the headboard. "They say that when you lose your senses that the ones remaining are heightened. I am going to make sure that you feel every touch, kiss, and lick tonight." She picked up the headset that had started all this and put it on Miku. Now not only was her sense of vision and touch gone but also her hearing.

It was extremely erotic being completely naked and tied down. She didn't know where the next attack would come from. She waited for Luka to touch her, but it didn't happen. Miku started squirming self-consciously.

Luka was busy studying every little crevice of her body. She suddenly had an idea. She went to the bathroom and came back with some of Miku's toys. She touched her stomach, so Miku would know she was there.

Miku physically jumped at finally getting some contact. She could feel Luka's hands come up and around her breasts. She kneaded them hard. Miku let out a whimper.

Luka licked a nipple teasingly. She grabbed two of Miku's vibrating bullets, and taped them to her nipples.

Miku would have been surprised by the odd feeling if she hadn't done this herself before. That explains why Luka didn't touch her for so long. She forgot about it quickly though when she felt Luka's hands on her thighs.

Luka started her mouth at Miku's throat and sucked down between the valley of her breasts then to her stomach and ended right at her slit. She ran a finger lightly along her inner thigh. Never touching her center just going up and down her leg.

Miku wanted to beg for more, but ended up jumping a bit when Luka bit her hip. Then, she let out a satisfied moan because Luka took advantage of her surprise, and moved the finger from her thigh to her clit. This was a new kind of torture that Miku quite liked. "Mmm...More...Please Luka."

Everything stopped. Miku could no longer feel Luka's finger and even the bullets on her breasts stopped vibrating. Miku tried to rub her legs together to get some kind of relief even if it just made the burning worse.

Luka saw what Miku was doing and gave her a quick slap to one of her thighs. Miku stopped what she was doing and let out a frustrated sigh. Moments later she felt Luka lick the opening of her slit and latch onto her clit sucking hard. Miku threw her head back and let what ever sounds that happened to come out of her mouth turn into moans and squeals.

Luka knew what she would do next would surprised the tealet. She took two fingers from her unoccupied hand and thrust them in a few times and removed them quickly after.

Miku started to wail in protest, but stopped when she felt a familiar cold plastic like sensation where Luka's fingers just were. She knew exactly which toy was just shoved into her purely by the feeling of it. She had used that vibrator a lot in her younger days because it was so powerful. It had three settings intensity settings.

First, Luka turned on the bullets on her nipples then turned the vibrator to it's first setting. Miku's body writhed from the sensation. Luka knew that she wouldn't last much longer, so she turned the vibrator to it's third setting and Miku exploded.

When Miku was calming down from her high, Luka removed the headphones, blindfold, and wrist constraints. Miku looked at Luka and grabbed her face and kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. "Now it's your turn."

"Hold on Miku. I'm fine. I don't..." She started to get up.

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed her hand and pulled Luka back onto the bed. After a little wrestling, Miku had managed to startle Luka's hips and push down on her shoulders keeping her in place. "We're not even close to done."


End file.
